(i) Technical Field
The present invention relates to a cleaning device, a collecting member, a fixing device, and an image forming apparatus.
(ii) Related Art
Image forming apparatuses that perform so-called borderless printing are known. In borderless printing, an image is formed over the entire area of a sheet. In an image forming apparatus that forms an image over the entire area of a sheet, there is a possibility that toner on the peripheral edges of the sheet will adhere to a heat roller, a fixing belt, or the like of a fixing device.